


Doctor Who Original Script Extract: Childhood

by UnfinishedBattle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedBattle/pseuds/UnfinishedBattle
Summary: A ship has crash-landed in a forest clearing just outside of a sleepy, UK village. Keegan is 11 years old and witnesses the crash from his bedroom one Friday night. The next morning, some new faces have arrived in town and one of them seems to have a disappearing blue box.This is a scene written to take place around the middle of this imagined Doctor Who episode. Starring The 13th Doctor, Keegan and Yaz.





	Doctor Who Original Script Extract: Childhood

DORSON MAIN ROAD - DAY

Keegan is walking down from the direction of the forest, still thinking about what he saw in that clearing. He passes the Tucson Coffee Shop and sees a woman in colourful clothes alone on the veranda. It’s the same woman he saw step into that blue box and vanish into thin air. She’s sitting with her feet up on the wooden table, working on a disassembled radio and sipping a cup of coffee. She spots him but goes back to work. After some indecision, he walks as boldly as he can to the veranda and sits down opposite her, trying to look confident.

THE DOCTOR

Can I help you?

KEEGAN

 _(quickly)_ Who are you?

THE DOCTOR

Straight to the point aren’t you?

KEEGAN

What are you doing here?

THE DOCTOR

So, did you want me to answer the first one or the-?

KEEGAN

(almost shouting) And why is there are spaceship in the woods?!

THE DOCTOR

Umm, probably should’ve… kept that bit to yourself… _(gestures for his name)_

KEEGAN

...Keegan!

THE DOCTOR

Hello Keegan... Which one did you want me to answer first?

KEEGAN

Who are you?

THE DOCTOR

The Doctor.

KEEGAN

What are you doing here?

THE DOCTOR

Oh, the owner. Very nice man with a broken radio said if I could fix it he’d give me free coffee. _(toasts with the mug and takes another sip)_

KEEGAN

I don’t believe you.

THE DOCTOR

No, really. _(gestures around the table)_ Coffee, radio.

KEEGAN

I don’t believe you. I think you’re here to fix the space-

The Doctor quickly leans across the table and puts her finger up to shush him.

THE DOCTOR

 _(leaning back again)_ Loose lips sink ships.

KEEGAN

What does that mean?

THE DOCTOR

It means shut up about the spaceship in the woods, Keegan!

KEEGAN

 _(suddenly excited but still trying to be quiet)_ So I was right! You are here about it. See I knew it must’ve been that when I saw your police box disappear and found it again next to the spaceship!

THE DOCTOR

Sounds like you’re quite the detective.

KEEGAN

And the people who came out of the spaceship were… aliens?

THE DOCTOR

Might’ve been.

KEEGAN

Can I meet them?

THE DOCTOR

 _(bluntly)_ No.

KEEGAN

Please?!

THE DOCTOR

No!

Keegan sits back in his chair and looks dejected.

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D)

Sorry, I don’t make the rules.

The Doctor looks at him and quietly sighs, pitying him slightly. She takes a look around and has an idea.

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D)

This sort of thing has gotta be kept a secret, yeah? For the good of the planet. _(she puts down the component she was tinkering with and leans forward, arms folded on the table)_ So I have to trust you. Under no circumstances go back to that clearing at 1 o’clock tomorrow afternoon when me and everyone else will have gone for lunch.

Keegan looks up at her, still confused.

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D)

And under no circumstances, on pain of death, bring your friends along.

Keegan’s face erupts in joy as he figures it out.

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D)

But only a few friends. Don’t tell anyone about this, got it?

KEEGAN

Got it!

THE DOCTOR

I’m trusting you to keep this quiet.

She raises her finger to her own lips this time, and Keegan copies it. The Doctor smiles and looks back at the radio.

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D)

I think this is just about done, don’t you?

She quickly puts the detached parts back together in a neat order and closes it up. She slides the power chord down her hands until she’s holding the plug.

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D)

 _(looking around)_ There doesn’t seem to be a socket.

She takes another quick look around and surreptitiously produces a silver device from her pocket with a glass ball on the end. She holds it right to the plug and presses a button. The glass ball lights up orange and the device emits a high pitched sound. A second later, the sound of a news report starts coming out of the radio. The Doctor looks at Keegan and smiles again.

YAZ

Doctor!

A younger woman in a leather jacket is running up to the veranda. The Doctor puts the screwdriver away and the news report cuts off.

YAZ

 _(exhausted and irritated)_ I have been looking for you... for two hours!

THE DOCTOR

Really, why?

YAZ

You were supposed to be leading the search party!

KEEGAN

 _(timidly)_ Should I go?

THE DOCTOR

Err, yeah, Keegan, you go. Have a nice day.

Keegan quickly gets up to leave. He walks at a quick pace but doesn’t break into a run until he’s sure he’s out of sight.

YAZ

And who was that, exactly?

THE DOCTOR

 _(standing up with her coffee)_ Keegan. Nice kid. Very brave.

YAZ

And what exactly did you tell him?

THE DOCTOR

 _(looking slightly offended)_ Nothing! Yaz, trust me. I’m not that bad.

YAZ

And what this… Emilian lizard you’ve got us looking for?

THE DOCTOR

Edilien, and I told you, they’re nocturnal. Easier to find them at night when they’re moving around.

The Doctor finishes the coffee and picks up the radio.

THE DOCTOR

Right, I’ve gotta return this. You head back to the sight and I’ll catch up in a minute.

YAZ

 _(sighs loudly)_ And no more disappearing.

The Doctor gives her a quick salute and disappears into the coffee shop.


End file.
